


Declaraciones inesperadas

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaraciones inesperadas

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Riku se tropieza con sus propios pies y casi decapita a la princesa que se supone están defendiendo. Sora, sin embargo, sigue luchando como si nada importante hubiese pasado, acabando con sincorazones a diestra y siniestra.

Kairi, a unos pasos de ellos y demostrando que el que sea nueva con las keyblades no significa que sea mala, pone los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza como si estuviera rodeada de niños.

No entiende muy bien lo que está pasando, pero decide dejar las meditaciones para cuando no estén a punto de matarlos.

—Son los dos unos ridículos —escucha farfullar a Kairi, mientras siguen a Sora y la princesa por un laberinto de arbustos encantados.

Y realmente deben serlo, para que su normalmente tranquila amiga se esté fastidiando con todo esto. Sea lo que sea “todo esto”. Espera no tener que estar a punto de morir para contestarle a Sora. Eso sería contraproducente.


End file.
